The present disclosure generally relates to a refillable travel dispenser for personal care products, particularly for sheeted personal care products, including wet wipes, facial tissue, toilet tissue, and the like. Specifically, the dispenser is configured to close and fold into a small, compact, refillable package for storing personal care products. The dispenser has significantly less surface area in the closed (i.e., folded) position as compared to the unfolded personal care product that is stored within the dispenser. Furthermore, clips are used within the internal compartment of the dispenser to hold the personal care products neatly within the internal compartment of the dispenser and to allow for consistent dispensing of the personal care product.
Dispensers for wet wipes and other such substrates come in a wide variety of types and styles. Frequently, there is a consumer desire to have a dispenser that is highly portable and suitable for placement in the car, home, a purse, a diaper bag, or other luggage. Many existing travel sized products or dispensers often either lack the ability to refill or require a special purchase of a refill cartridge because they cannot be used with the product or dispenser the consumer already uses at home without significant product manipulation (e.g., folding or wadding the product into a smaller size). Furthermore, many of these travel dispensers and other dispensers that do offer refilling from home products are often not small enough and are inconvenient to carry, especially when a diaper bag is not being used. For example, conventional dispensers typically have a surface area of at least about 130 to about 150% of the surface area of the product that is stored within the dispenser.
Additionally, there may be dispensers that are small enough to be used in a portable manner. However, these portable dispensers can open inadvertently subjecting the contents of the dispenser to dirt, contamination, or even having the wet wipes fall out, ruining the contents. This can be especially true if the dispenser is accidentally dropped, and thereafter impacts a hard surface such as a floor. Thus, it is important that the dispenser have a secure closure to keep the contents from inadvertently spilling. Yet, at the same time, the contents of the dispenser need to be readily accessible without an undue struggle to access the wet wipes when needed. Frequently, wet wipes are used to clean up spills or during diapering of a child. The dispenser's ease of use is important for these tasks when speed or the capability to open the dispenser using only one hand is an advantage.
As such, there is a need for a small refillable travel dispenser for personal care products, such as wet wipes. The dispenser should be capable of being refilled using the products already used in the home. Additionally, the dispenser should further securely maintain the products within the dispenser while at the same time provide ready access to the products when needed.